couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Le Quack
Le Quack (French for "The Quack") is a French con artist duck who always tries to score a fortune. He is a primary antagonist of the show, along with Katz. He is voiced by Paul Schoeffler. Personality Le Quack is skilled and decisive. His manipulative tendencies are especially harmful when coupled with his devious intellect in psychological persuasion. Like most of the antagonists in the series he is much stronger than he appears to be. As a con artist, he bears many faces, each with an insurmountable lust for monetary gain. To get what he wants, he will use whomever he may, and subject the rest to his disturbing and rather unorthodox methods of torture. His containment is short lived, as he is able to free himself from any prison and leave it in wastes behind him. Weapons / Strength One of Le Quack's main weapons is a large mallet, which he uses in most battles. History ''Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist Le Quack's exploits with Courage first began when he was employed as a specialist to cure Muriel's amnesia. Unbeknownst to the dog, the 'professional' he hired was actually a skilled thief and sought only to rob them. When he arrived at the farmhouse, he was rudely greeted by the owner, a man whom Le Quack quickly struck and incapacitated. Armed with a large mallet, he victimized and tortured Muriel in unusual ways to persuade her to remember the location of her valuables. Unfortunately for him, Courage was there each time to prevent his efforts, but continually vanished before Le Quack had the chance to handle him. At last, the duck caught up with his suppressor, and, using a vacuum, seemed to have resolved the situation once and for all. In that instance, the cops arrived and handcuffed the criminal, ending a very prolonged search. Le Quack was not held for long, however, and after destroying the car and stealing a police uniform, he swore revenge on Courage. Nowhere TV On the run, Le Quack was forced to take up residence within a cave while he planned his vengeance on Courage. With the Nowhere Lottery imminent, he saw a way to defeat his rival and reclaim his fortune. Disguising himself as a TV repair man, he returned to the farmhouse for the first step of his master plan, being remembered only by Courage, who growled at him at the door. Initially, his services were denied, as the television was not broken, and so Le Quack had to cut the antenna on the roof to make it appear dysfunctional. After that, he took action and started his work on their set. With his 'repairs' complete, he departed as quickly as possible, leaving Courage very suspicious as to his intent. Soon enough, as the farmers enjoyed their enhanced television quality, Le Quack appeared on screen—a hypnotic peppermint background behind him—and gave Eustace orders to dispose of Courage. Next, he forcibly coaxed the Muriel into dressing up as a clown, and the farmer a diver for the next stage; stealing the money. His scheme devised that, acting as a clown, Muriel was to distract the guard while Eustace snuck in through the sewers. Once he had achieved the prize, they would make their escape back to Le Quack's headquarters. All went according to plan, and they successfully arrived with the bag of cash. However, when Le Quack opened it to observe his winnings, it was emptied except for the pink dog he had grown to resent; Courage had snuck into the bag earlier and had emptied out the money to create a trail for the police to follow as his hypnotized owners were making their getaway. Courage fled to the back room, Le Quack pursuing, where the two had a physics-defying battle, turning TVs to certain shows that dish out real versions of the weapons on those shows (example: Courage turns on a show involving a submarine that fires a torpedo at Le Quack, who turns on a Godzilla movie where King Ghidorah breathes fire at Courage). When a seemingly harmless pie turned out to contain a stick of dynamite, the room was blown up, leaving the con artist defenseless when the police barged in to arrest him yet again. Shortly thereafter, Le Quack set the prison ablaze in his escape, his lust for revenge unstoppable. Le Quack Balloon In this scam, Le Quack saw a way to trick Muriel into robbing the Piggy Bank of Sweden, a huge piggy bank that holds a lot of Swedish money, by forcing her to bungee jump from a hot-air balloon, telling her to do so to get rare Swedish vinegar. After Muriel gives all the Swedish money to him, Le Quack cuts the bungee rope with a saw. Luckily, Courage grabs Muriel to safety, and Le Quack's balloon is shot down by the Piggy Bank's defenses, leaving the malevolent mallard singed and humiliated while floating down via parachute, presumably arrested again by the guards afterwards. Appearances #Dr. Le Quack, Amnesia Specialist'' #''Nowhere TV'' #''The Transplant'' (cameo) #''So in Louvre are we two (cameo) #Le Quack Balloon'' #''Ball of Revenge'' Trivia *In the Japanese dub, he is voiced by Katsuhisa Houki (宝亀克寿.) *His catchphrase "Qu'est-ce que çest?" means "What's this?" in French. The phrase was also used in the Talking Heads song "Psycho Killer." Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Major characters Category:Male characters Category:Birds Category:Characters voiced by Paul Schoeffler Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Animals